Making Beautiful Music
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: G!P Quinn. Collection of Rachel and Quinn oneshots following their lives together. Rating just upped to M. Includes Fababies!
1. Story 1: Welcome Baby Berry

**_Had this little drabble on my mind last night, and decided to write it to balance out the horribleness that I am currently writing in The First 24... for those of you who may be reading that one, you'll know what I'm talking about._**

**_This is a collection of small oneshots. They'll probably be loosely connected. With Quinn having a G!P. I'll be sure to put a warning at the beginning of any smutty oneshots for those who don't care for g!p stories._**

**_All of these will range in ratings from k through m_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Making Beautiful Music<em>**

**_Story 1:  
>Welcoming Baby Berry – Rachel's POV<br>Rating - K  
>Word count - 560<br>_**

Everything was surreal. I was still exhausted from the 17 hours I spent in labor. Even for it being 3 in the afternoon, I just wanted to sleep the rest of the day away.

"Go lay down honey, I'll get Kylie in her crib. She should sleep for a few more hours."

A shy smile crept to my lips as I leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Quinn's lips. "I'm just so tired." My hand came up to cover my mouth, fighting off a yawn. The action drew a light laughter out of her, and a glare out of me. "Be nice, this is your fault."

She smirked before leaning in for another kiss. "Didn't hear you complaining at all that night Kylie was conceived."

"Quinn Fabray!" I would have smacked her arm had she not been holding onto Kylie's car seat. "You're lucky I love you so much."

She continued smirking as she quietly made her way down the hallway and into the room across from their own master suite. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as I started to follow her, but instead of going into the nursery, I turned to the right and went into our bedroom. As soon as I sat down on the edge of the bed, I heard the very familiar sound of Kylie crying. Quinn must have jostled her just enough when pulling her out of her seat to put her in her bed.

I couldn't help myself. I know Quinn said to lay down and that she'd handle the baby. But I couldn't stop my motherly instincts from kicking in. I pulled myself from the bed and padded across the hallway, when I peeked into the room though a smile overtook my face.

Quinn was leaning into the crib, her hand gently touching Kylie's cheek as she sang a soft lullaby to her that I'd never heard before. I just stood there, watching her in amazement. Just a few words into the song and the baby was sound asleep again. "How did you do that?"

"Mom used to sing it to me when I was a baby, she said it put me right to sleep every time. Thought it might work on her." I watched as she flipped on the baby monitor before wrapping her arms around my waist. "I thought I told you to go and lie down?"

"You did…" I allowed her to lead me back into our bedroom and to our bed. "But when I heard her cry, I had to check."

Quinn helped me out of my t-shirt… well, her t-shirt that she brought for me to wear, and shorts before pulling back the comforter on our bed. "Lay down, go to sleep for a little while. I think I can handle things."

I just nodded before allowing my body to sink into the comfort of our own bed. The last thought on my mind before I fell asleep was how perfect life was for me right now. I had everything I ever needed. A stable career, a woman who loved me for everything I am, and a beautiful, healthy baby girl to call our own.

Nothing could be better.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Any drabble ideas are welcome, I'll try to incorporate them all in between writing everything else. Don't expect any one story in here to get above 1.5k words. I want to keep them short on purpose.<em>**


	2. Story 2: Spin The Bottle

**_Please remember these are just drabbles. They're not going to be long. Just little fluffy snippets of their lives together :D I'll try to somehow mark what time they're from, as this seems like it's going to be a sort of continuous story._**

**_Enjoy :D Don't know when the next one will be out. But I'm going to get a few more k-t rated ones before showing Kylie's conception like people are asking for... you pervs lol_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Making Beautiful Music<em>**

**_Story 2:  
>Spin The Bottle – Quinn's POV<br>Rating: K+  
>Word Count: 800<em>**

The music was too loud. My head was pounding right along to the beat of whatever song was playing. I couldn't even decipher what it was because of the volume. At least it was only the Glee club at the party at Puck's. Winning Nationals was just another excuse of his to have a party. In a way, I'm glad I came.

Along the wall, on the couch, Brittany was straddling Santana's lap while they made out. I was happy for them. They could finally be happy with who they are. I was also jealous of them. I was jealous that they could have who they really wanted. I, on the other hand… can't.

We were all currently in the middle of a game that I really didn't want to play. It was moments like this that I wish I had someone just like Brittany and Santana, so I wouldn't be forced to play. I don't even remember who's idea it was to play spin the bottle. All I know, is that I'm sitting here on the floor, an empty beer bottle in the middle of the circle, and Rachel smells really good. It was easy to tell because she was sitting right beside me. I chanced a glance at her when she leant forward to spin the bottle.

I was too caught up in watching her that I hadn't even noticed where the bottle pointed. That was, until the room erupted.

"Hot damn! It's about time we got some action up in here."

My heart nearly stopped when I saw the bottle neck pointing right at me. There was a million different thoughts in my head at once. I'd finally get to kiss Rachel, the girl I'd had a massive crush on for nearly four years. But, I'd have to kiss Rachel in front of all of our friends.

"Quinn?"

I turned to look at her to see a worried expression on her face. It was like she knew what I was thinking. "I… I need to get some air." Before anybody could stop me, I was to my feet and heading toward the patio door. Maybe, if I sat outside for a while, everybody would forget about it.

But I couldn't get that lucky. I could never get that lucky. "Are you alright Quinn?"

"I'm fine." My answer was automatic.

"You don't seem fine." She leaned against the railing beside me. I could see her watching me out of the corner of my eye. "I know the mere thought of kissing me probably disgusts you, but it is just a game. It doesn't mean anything."

"To you maybe." I was speaking before my mind caught up with me. There was barely any strength in my voice.

My breath caught in my throat when she stepped closer. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I turned to walk away only to feel her hand on my wrist. When I turned back to face her, her grip never relented. "Just let it go Rachel."

"Would it have meant something to you? That kiss during the game I mean…" My silence must have been all the answer she needed to drop her hold on my wrist. "It would have to me too."

My heart was pounding. Why would she lie to me? Why would she say that to try to make me feel better about myself? "Why? Don't lie to me Berry." Once again I turned to leave only to have her grab my hand. She pulled gently, causing me to turn around. The moment I did, I felt a pair of the softest lips ever crashing against my own.

After the initial shock wore off, I found my hands coming to rest on Rachel's hips. Her lips felt perfect. They felt right. After what felt like an eternity, yet seconds at the same time, we broke apart. My head came down to rest on hers as we stood there in silence. It was like one of my many dreams. The only thing was… Rachel's kisses never felt so good. It was better than I'd ever imagined.

"So what does this mean?" I dared to ask.

She laughed softly before placing her head on my shoulder. "It means that you… Quinn Fabray, are going to take me on a date."

"Gladly." My arms slid around her narrow waist and pulled her body into mine in a warming hug. It felt like we were two pieces of a puzzle with how well we fit together. "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that."

"Me too." She tilted her head up to place her lips against mine one more time.

Senior year was amazing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leave me a review :D Ideas welcome as well I'll try to incorporate as many as I can. But please remember that I don't know when I'm going to be in a mood to write more drabbles.<br>_**


	3. Story 3: Tell Me Your Secrets

**_I've been on a bit of a hiatus from The First 24... so anybody waiting for the next chapter of that one... Well... I'm working on it, slowly but surely, I just need to figure out how I'm going to handle the next chapter. I just wish I could end it already. This is my problem, getting a story started, and never finishing it._**

**_THAT, is why I should make more story posts like this. Where it's just a collection of oneshots that link toward a general topic, that way I can post the next story whenever I feel like writing and nobody's really waiting to find out what happens next, because each of the chapters can be read as an individual story._**

**_Rating upped to T for this story. I think around story 5 or 6 I'll up it to M, but no guarantees just yet. I'm not sure how much I'm actually going to work on this, especially since I've been addicted to Minecraft lately... damn game._**

**_Anyway, there's my little note, enjoy this story! I'm gonna try to balance out the views between Rachel and Quinn... so whenever I post story 4, it'll be in Rachel's POV._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Making Beautiful Music<em>**

**_Story 3:  
>Tell Me Your Secrets – Quinn's POV<br>Rating: T  
>Word Count: 1,321<em>**

I was nervous. Why? Oh, I knew why. I've been dating Rachel now for six months and she's been wanting to try more… I mean, I'm not opposed to touching her or anything like that, but she wonders why I won't allow her hands below my belt. Rachel, being Rachel, assumes it's something to do with her. She always assumes all of our problems are because of her. They're not… they're all because of me. Things haven't progressed because of my own insecurities.

Now, as I sit on my front porch, waiting for Rachel's arrival, I can't stop thinking about losing her. I know I'm going to lose her. There's no way around it. Plain and simple. When Rachel Berry learn my deepest, darkest secret, she'll run away screaming. She'll probably pass it around school about what a freak I am. Just to get revenge for how I used to treat her in the past.

I hadn't even realized I was crying, or that I'd even dazed off into space until I felt a very familiar set of fingertips brush at my cheek. Rachel was here… "What's wrong Quinn?"

"Nothing, I'm okay… I promise." I really wasn't, but I didn't want to have this conversation with Rachel on the front porch. "How was your dance class?" I stood up to get her a brief kiss before leading her inside. The entire trip to my room she told me more about Jason. A guy in her class that not only couldn't dance, but was also too stupid to know my girlfriend was gay and dating someone… Though… not for much longer.

"Why are you crying honey?" Rachel asked once we were safely in my room.

"Lot on my mind." I began to wonder how long I could beat around the busy before she'd get upset. But, I didn't want that. I never wanted to upset Rachel… about anything. But I had to. I had to tell you. I couldn't stay in a relationship with her and never allow her to touch anywhere but my chest. It wasn't fair to her, or me really.

I watched her as she reclined onto my bed. I made no attempt to get closer to her. "Talk to me Quinn. What's wrong?"

Instead of sitting on the bed, I pulled out my computer chair to sit on. I wouldn't be able to deal with her crying. "A lot…"

She shifted to get closer to me, but I just pulled away from her touch. "Baby…?"

I lifted my gaze to look into her eyes to see them starting to water. I haven't even told her my secret and she's starting to cry. "I have to tell you something Rach… I just… I need you to listen to me okay?" I saw her nod. "This is hard for me to say, but you need to know. We're getting too far into our relationship for you not to know…" I paused to swallow back the lump in my throat. I could already feel tears coming back to my eyes again. I'd spent all day planning on what I'd tell her, but it didn't mean that I was prepared for it. "I'll understand that you'll just run away after I tell you. I spent all day trying to figure out how I'll tell you this, but I'm not prepared for how you'll react."

"Quinn… baby, it's okay, just tell me please." Rachel reached out to take my hand, this time I didn't pull away. I needed her comfort to say what I needed to say.

"There's something I have… that I shouldn't." Way to sound like a kindergartener. "I was born with it…"

"Are you sick Quinn?" Her voice was weak and soft. It was obvious that she was worried, and I hated that about this entire situation.

I just shook my head. "No… I'm not sick. I just… I have…" I slammed my eyes shut as tears started streaming down my cheeks. I have a penis Rachel… Why was that so hard for me to say out loud? Oh, I know… because I'm not supposed to have one, that's why it's so hard to say out loud. "I have… a…" I couldn't even spit it out.

She shifted closer to me and wrapped her arms around me as I cried. "What do you have Quinn?"

"A penis." I finally blurted out. The silence the followed broke my heart. Why wasn't she saying anything? Why wasn't she pulling away from me? "Rach…?" I cautiously asked after several minutes of her not saying anything. I slowly looked up after wiping the tears from my eyes to see her smiling softly. "Why… why are you smiling? You think it's funny don't you? Do you think I'm lying?" I immediately went on the defensive and stood up from my chair to back away from her.

"I know you're not lying sweetheart." Sweetheart? Is she trying to make this harder than it already is? "I also don't think it's funny at all. It's just…" She stood up and closed the gap between us. Her hands reached out to cup my cheeks and I instantly felt relaxed. Her touch always had that effect on me. "I already knew."

"You what?"

She just smiled more at me. "Quinn… I figured it out the first time you stayed the night."

"Wh… why didn't you say anything?" I felt myself starting to collapse. Rachel knew. She knew for about 4 months and never said anything. She wasn't leaving me. She knew my darkest, most kept secret and wasn't repulsed or scared by it.

"Honey…" She knelt down with me on the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around me as I felt myself shake with sobs. "It wasn't my story to tell. I knew you'd tell me eventually. You had to wait until the right moment."

I buried my face against her neck and just cried. The truth was out, and Rachel didn't care. She didn't look at me any differently. She hasn't looked at me differently ever since she found out, four months ago… "You don't think I'm a freak?"

"I'll be honest when I say that I was a little confused that morning when I felt something poking into my back… And I was a little freaked out when I realized what it was, but… you know me Quinn, I research everything." I felt her nose nudge against the side of my face, to get me to look at her. "I spent hours that day searching to find out what it was. I discovered it was a rare genetic condition that only strikes about 0.1% of the human female population."

"Rachel… I know how rare it is." I didn't mean to snap at her, but I still wasn't comfortable talking about it. "What's even more rare… is mine works." I quickly dipped my head at what I'd just blurted out to her.

"Really?" The smirk that overtook her face at that moment made me blush. I could tell where her mind was going with that and I definitely wasn't ready for that. "I figured that out too when I felt it against my back that morning."

"Rachel!" I groaned as I covered my face. I couldn't believe I was having a conversation about my fully functioning penis with my girlfriend.

Her giggle eased my mind some. "We're going to have to talk about it eventually honey, but, for right now, how about we go to Breadstix for dinner? My treat."

I smiled at her before nodding. "Yea, that sounds good. Let me go get changed."

Before I could get too far away from her she grabbed my hand and pulled my body against hers for a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you."

I just pulled her back in for another kiss as my response. "I love you too."

Rachel and I were going to be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Any ideas? Thoughts? Comments? Anything motivational by chance? lol I find I need a lot of that lately. Anyways, ideas for future stories are welcome, I've got a list now that's got about 5 or 6 titles on it for future stories.<em>**

**_Anyway, That's all for now, leave me a comment :)  
><em>**


	4. Story 4: We Need To Talk

**_Thank you for all the alerts and favorites :) It lets me know there's a lot of people out there who like these little stories and it makes me smile._**

**_It's a little on the shorter side, BUT everybody's already been told that nothing will be more than about 2k words, except any sex chapters, it's kind of hard for me to write those without much detail._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Making Beautiful Music<br>Story 4 – We Need To Talk – Rachel's POV  
>Rating: K+<br>Word Count: 836_**

My feet hurt, my back hurt… everything just… hurt. Thank goodness Kylie was staying with Brittany and Santana tonight. They offered to give Quinn and I a break because neither of us had been sleeping much since she came home. A smile crossed my lips at just the mere thought of our six month old baby girl. She was my little angel… _our_ little angel. Monday was my first day back at work, beginning new acting classes with my new students. I loved my job. It wasn't the Broadway I had always dreamed of, but plans change once you discover new things. Dreams can also change as well. In college I learned that I enjoyed helping others achieve their dreams and make their selves better. I changed to a drama major after my Freshman year and never once regretted my decision. Now, I worked as a vocal instructor for teenagers and an acting coach for all ages.

I gathered my thoughts once I pulled my car next to Quinn's SUV. It was strange for her to be home so early. Usually she's at her studio developing more pictures or planning her next photoshoot. I usually wouldn't see her until dinner time, after she picked up Kylie from the babysitters.

I took my time getting out of the car. Honestly, I didn't even bother grabbing my back out of the backseat… I just hurt _that_ much. The only thing my mind was able to focus on, now that I was home, was a long, hot bubble bath with a book and a glass of wine.

But, the minute I walked into the house I was greeted by darkness. The curtains were drawn and there was no sign of my girlfriend. "Quinn?" I paused long enough to slip out of my shoes before venturing further into the house. "Baby? Where are you?" Finally, I turned the corner into the dining room.

"I'm right here." She spoke from her usual spot at the table.

My heart instantly leapt into my throat when I heard the tone of her voice. She only ever got that tone when something was serious. "Is everything okay?"

She let out a deep breath before finally looking up. "Come and sit… we need to talk."

I was suddenly scared. And Quinn never scared me with anything. "What's going on?"

But she didn't say anything until I sat down beside her. "How long have we been together?"

I instantly began to think the worst. Why would she ask such a thing? "Since senior year."

"But how long?"

"Seven years in May… Quinn you're scaring me some…"

A smile slowly crept to her face. Her hand reached out for mine and laced our fingers together. This definitely eased my nerves some. "Nothing's wrong Rach. Trust me." She spoke calmly, but I could feel her hand shaking.

"Why are you shaking then?"

She let out a soft sigh before continuing to talk. "It wasn't just a coincidence that Britt and San are watching Kylie tonight. I asked them to so we could do this without interruption." Before I could speak, she stood up to step in front of me. "I've wanted to do this for a while now." Quinn paused again, this time kneeling on the floor and looking straight into my eyes. In that moment, I forgot how to breathe. All I could do was stare at her with my mouth open. I knew at that moment exactly why she was shaking. "Rachel, I've been in love with you ever since sophomore year of high school, I was just never brave enough to admit it. Hell, if it hadn't have been for that silly little spin the bottle game after National's, I don't think I ever would have told you how I felt. You know what kind of family I came from. It was bad enough with my… condition… but for me to be gay too, it just wasn't acceptable… Anyway. What I'm trying to say is…" she trailed off to pull a ring case out of her pocket.

"Quinn?" I was surprised I was able to find my voice. She was just as nervous as I was, I could feel the palm of her hand sweating against mine. I could hear the shaky breaths she was taking around her words.

"You already make me so happy Rachel, will you continue to do that for the rest of our lives. Not as my girlfriend, but as my wife… Will you marry me?"

All I could do was nod. My mouth opened and closed several times as I attempted to form words, but nothing came. Quinn Fabray had just left me speechless. I just continued to nod as she slid the small diamond ring onto my finger. It wasn't much, but it was absolutely gorgeous. "Yes. A million times yes." I pulled her closer to me and in for a deep kiss.

I've been waiting for years to become Mrs. Quinn Fabray, and now I was going to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suggestions still welcome. Don't know when the next story will be posted. But good news is... I've started it... BETTER news is, it's Kylie's conception ;) At least that's what I'm hoping it ends up being lol.<br>**_

_**Comments welcome.  
><strong>_


	5. Story 5: Unconventional Family

**_Next little story in this series. Was originally going to make it M rated, but once I got into writing it, I just couldn't get the smut to come out of me. I'm hoping for something soon though, I know you guys want Kylie's conception. I'm still trying to come up with the perfect scenario for it._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Making Beautiful Music<br>Story 5 – Unconventional Family – Third Person POV  
>Rating: K<br>Word Count: 1,076_**

She stretched as she made her way off of the elevator. After spending the last two weeks in London for a photo shoot, she was happy to be returning home. As much as she didn't want to take the job, Rachel had talked her into it. Told her it would be the breakthrough she'd need to further build her photography career.

Quinn brought her two suitcases to a rest beside her and laid a bouquet of roses on top before digging out her keys from her purse. She made a last minute decision to change her flight time to surprise Rachel. She carefully pushed the door open – not wanting to make too much noise. Once she was inside, her suitcases and shoes became abandoned at the door. With the roses clenched in her hand, she proceeded to make her way through the apartment in search of her girlfriend.

The gentle voice that was Rachel's echoed some from the nursery. She was singing a song that Quinn didn't know. It didn't matter though, because just hearing her sing was enough to make her smile.

Quinn leaned against the door frame, arms folded over her chest as she watched the brunette stand on the tips of her toes to hang a new curtain. It was one she must have purchased while the blonde was in London since Quinn knew she'd never seen it before.

"Hey there gorgeous."

Rachel nearly screamed, her hand flew up to her chest as she spun around. "Quinn!" The brunette rushed to the blonde at the door to wrap her arms around her. Well, more like waddled to her, since she was nearly 8 months pregnant. "I thought you didn't get in until tonight?"

Before the blonde responded she dipped her head to capture her girlfriend's lips in a long, passionate kiss. "I was originally." She allowed her fingers to get lost in Rachel's long brown waves before dipping down for yet another kiss.

"How was your flight?" Rachel was barely able to force out. Seeing her girlfriend home nearly 6 hours before she was expected made her feel like she was floating.

"Long." The blonde moved her arms back around Rachel's waist and pulled their bodies together. "God I missed you."

They remained in one another arms for several minutes, simply enjoying the feeling of the other in their arms. Two weeks apart wasn't the longest they'd been apart due to Quinn's job, but it was the only time Quinn had traveled since they discovered Rachel was pregnant. "Kylie missed me too." Quinn laughed softly when she felt a very familiar kick against her own stomach. "Hey honey." She placed her hand on the side of Rachel's swollen stomach and caressed the skin gently. "I missed you too sweetie." Her thumb traced over the spot Kylie was kicking and smiled when the movement stopped.

"She hasn't been very good for mommy while you've been gone. She really did miss you Quinn." The moment Rachel felt her girlfriend's lips against hers she squeaked and pulled away. "I have to show you what I got!" Rachel grabbed the taller woman's hand before pulling her toward the dresser. "It's so perfect. I found it when Brittany and I went to the mall last weekend."

Quinn placed her hand on the top of the dresser and peered over Rachel's shoulder as she pulled open the second drawer. After rummaging through some new born to 3 month sized clothing, she pulled out an infant's hoodie. The minute Rachel unfolded it Quinn burst into laughter. "Where on earth did you find this thing?"

"There's apparently a new gay friendly boutique in the mall. They had it in all different colors too. But I figured purple would be best since it's your favorite color."

"_Proud of my Rainbow heritage._ Rachel… this is just too cute." She held up the hoodie to examine it some. "You even thought ahead to get her one for 6 to 9 months, where she'll actually be able to wear it."

"It might be a little big on her, but it will definitely enough to keep her warm. I also got a yellow one for her to wear next year too."

"You didn't…" Quinn folded the small article of clothing and placed it back in the drawer as Rachel pulled out the other top. "Oh my goodness, you did…"

"It was Brittany's idea, I swear!" Rachel was quick to defend.

Quinn just shook her head. "I think they're adorable. Maybe this weekend you can show me this store?"

"That would be wonderful! I saw so many things I wanted to get but I wanted to ask you about it first." Rachel folded the two pieces of clothing back up and placed them back in the bottom of the drawer. "But first, Kylie and I are very hungry, and I'm sure you are too from that long flight from London."

"Plus I'm really tired." Quinn allowed herself to be led out of the nursery and into the kitchen where she sat on one of the bar stools.

"Well, I'll tell you what." Rachel wrapped her arms around the taller blonde from behind and pressed her body against her back before whispering in her ear. "Why don't you go take a long, hot shower and a nap… and I'll order Chinese for all three of us."

"How about…" Quinn leaned her head back against Rachel's chest and placed her hand on one of the arms that was around her torso. "I go get a shower, you order food, then we both lay down for a nap."

Rachel leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Quinn's cheek before standing upright. "I like that idea best."

Quinn stretched her stiff limbs before standing to go into their bedroom for a shower. Half way there she paused to glance into the nursery. In a few short weeks they'd be blessed with their first child. A child that Quinn and Rachel both hoped would love them unconditionally, regardless of them both being female. Non-traditional families were hard to come by, but thankfully, living in New York, they wouldn't have the same problems that Rachel faced growing up in western Ohio. They could raise a child with nobody giving them a second glance.

She smiled softly before finishing her trek to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ideas for future stories still welcome. I've already been given a few ideas from the reviews, but I'm always looking for more. In fact they're encouraged. It helps me to keep this thing going.<br>_**

**_Let me know what you think :D  
><em>**


	6. Story 6: What Is That?

**_Look at this. Was feeling a bit ambitious last night and wrote another story to this little series. Decided to make it M rating just to be safe. Idea was sparked while reading over some reviews and coming to Goshtperfect's review. :D Thanks for the idea!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Making Beautiful Music<br>Story 6 – What Is That? – Third Person POV  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 1,009_**

"Quinn," Rachel playfully pushed the blonde away from her. It was futile though. She wanted it just as much as Quinn did. "My daddy will be –mm – home any minute!" She once against tried to protest. It was, once again, useless. The blonde's lips on her neck always caused her to melt.

Quinn pressed the smaller girl against the back of her closed bedroom door. Her lips trailed up to nip the brunette's earlobe. "But I've really missed you Rach. I wish we could see each other more." She whispered hotly, sending a visible chill down Rachel's body.

Rachel could no longer fight it. She'd missed Quinn just as much. Attending schools in two different states meant they only saw one another on holidays and during their summer breaks. There were just times when Skype just wasn't enough for them. "Please." Her nails dug into strong arms as she was hoisted off of the ground and carried toward the bed.

"Rachel, honey, I'm home." Hiram called out as he entered the house. He noticed a pair of white sneakers sitting with the other shoes and smiled softly. "Quinn." He called out again. It was normal for the blonde to be over at their house whenever the girls were home from school. "Rachel?" He continued to call out as he climbed the steps. There was still no answer. He just rolled his eyes when he came across a closed bedroom door. "Alright girls, door open."

He pushed the door open and instantly regretted it. Hiram saw his daughter with her head nestled between Quinn's legs. The blonde had her own head thrown back, a single hand clenching the back of Rachel's head. His eyes widened at the sight before him. It wasn't typical lesbian sex he'd just walked in on. No. Quinn definitely had something she wasn't supposed to. And it was currently deep in his daughter's mouth.

"What the hell is this?" Hiram wasn't sure if he should be shocked or angry.

"Daddy!" Rachel frantically pulled the blanket over their naked bodies with Quinn's help. "Oh god…" The brunette covered her face in embarrassment while Quinn pulled her knees to her chest in an attempt to hide her rock hard erection.

Hiram cleared his throat awkwardly. "This definitely changes the open door policy…" He continued mumbling to himself as he walked away from his daughter's room. The girls were mainly able to pick up Hiram needing to bleach his eyes. And, how he was going to tell Leroy.

"Well, I guess he knows now…" Quinn tried to joke. Any arousal that was left in either of them was now long gone.

"Really Quinn. I hadn't noticed!" She glared at her girlfriend before standing up to search for her long forgotten clothing.

"Get dressed and get down here. We all need to talk." Hiram yelled from the bottom of the steps. Apparently, he'd regained his composure.

Both girls quickly got dressed before walking down the steps. To both, it felt like they'd just received a death sentence. They had no idea how Hiram was going to react, or what he was going to say.

"Sit." He spoke from his spot in front of the television. He waited until both girls sat on the sofa, a comfortable distance between them before speaking. "I knew you two were sexually active… that one's a given really." He lifted his hand to rub his forehead. It was a vain attempt to ward off his incoming headache. "Why didn't you tell Leroy and I?"

"I… We… didn't know how…" Quinn looked down at her lap. Her secret wasn't something she easily talked about. It had taken all she had to get it out to Rachel.

Hiram softened. It started to sink in as to why Quinn was so guarded. Having a condition like hers, must have been hard for her to accept. "Look, alright, I'm sorry. But… are you two being careful?" He dared to ask.

A heavy blush crept over Rachel's cheeks. Quinn's soon followed suit in color. "Yes, we always do."

"Good… Should we take you to the doctor Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes shot up to look at her daddy with shock and confusion. "For what?"

"Birth control." Hiram stated matter of factly.

Quinn cleared her throat. She was embarrassed. This was never a conversation she expected to be having with her girlfriend's father. "I don't even know… if I can… I never…" She buried her face in her hands and started shaking. She had never felt so put on the spot.

"Honey? Hey look at me." Rachel cupped the blonde's cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. "Daddy doesn't mean anything. He just wants to help."

Hiram looked at the interaction between his daughter and her girlfriend before sighing. "Maybe we can talk about this in small pieces." Quinn nodded her head. That had been the best thing she'd heard since coming down the steps.

"I'm sorry." Quinn's apology had several different meanings. She was sorry for her discomfort. She was sorry for her short answers to Hiram. And she was sorry that he'd caught them even though Rachel had tried to tell her that he'd be home any minute.

"Quinn, it's alright. It'll just take me a little to adjust to this. We don't hate you, you can't control who you are or what you've got. You can control it as much as I can control being gay. It's just who you are."

Quinn smiled softly. Feeling a little more comfortable with him now. "Thank you."

"I'll leave you two alone for a little bit, but no funny business." He warned before vanishing down the hallway and into his office.

"I can't believe that happened."

"I told you he'd come home Quinn." Rachel playfully smacked her love's arm.

"Yea… well you know how well I listen." Quinn curled herself into the smaller woman. Having just been discovered by Rachel's father made her feel insecure and right now, all she needed was Rachel's comfort.

Nobody judged her for what she was born with.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Make sure to keep those ideas coming. Next story up... whenever I get inspiration.<br>_**


End file.
